Soccer and Equations
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: Nedison... My first ever. Try not to hate. A 'date' and fun situations. For 39cluesFan's contest.


**Hi! This is my first Nedison fic. Hope it's not horrible….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues and soccer.**

_Soccer and Equations_

Madison Holt was outside. She usually was, being a Tomas. Exercising was her life.

She was alone, though, because her twin, Reagan, was inside with her boyfriend.

Ted Starling, if you could believe it. Holts and Starlings were supposed to enemies. But her siblings turned their backs on that. Sinead and Hamilton were on a date, something about a computer museum….

Whatever. She was the smarter one. Keeping up the good Holt name…

She felt the pressure. The pressure about her and Ned Starling. Everyone assumed that since she and him were meant for each other, because their siblings got together.

No. She didn't like him. Scratch that. She hated him. _Not really…_

''Stop it, mind.'' Madison told herself.

She knocked soccer balls into the goal. Madison inflicted her angry feelings into the soccer ball, so it smacked the net. Hard.

But she couldn't nail one shot. She was trying to hit it in the top right corner of the goal, but curve it so it would _just _go under the crossbar.

Madison was struggling. She kept getting angrier and angrier shot after shot.

"Stupid trick shot!" Madison stomped her foot on the ground out of frustration.

"You might hurt the grass if you hit it any harder."

Madison turned swiftly only to see Ned Starling walking toward her.

_Smart Aleck. _Madison resisted saying.

"What do you want, Ekat?" She said instead.

Ned looked up at her. "Only to offer my assistance."

Madison looked suspicious. "What kind of help? And why?"

"You seemed to be struggling with some kind of shot. I could help you make it. And just think of it as a kind gesture. A peacemaker."

Madison could not believe this thin, tall scientist would ever play soccer, let alone make such a tough shot.

"Well, then, go ahead." Madison gestured to the soccer ball waiting.

"Oh, no, no, no. I can't shoot a soccer ball. I can help _you _score it."

"How?" Madison said disbelievingly.

"There has to be a correct mathematical equation. The trajectory angle-"

Madison cut him off. "I just lost some brain cells listening to you. Just give me a summary."

Ned frowned. "Fine. I can make an equation which will find the way to shoot that goal. Such as the position of your body multiplied by the distance from the goal."

"Well… then go ahead and calculate." Madison said.

Ned grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil out of his pocket. He started scribbling mathematical symbols as fast as he could.

After about five minutes, he put down his pencil, satisfaction on his face.

"Here it is."

He pulled Madison over to the soccer ball. "Now just…."

He explained the correct position, amount of steps, and so on.

"Now try." Ned said, firmly.

Madison huffed, but ran and kicked the soccer ball. It sailed _just _under the top right corner.

Madison jumped in the air. "YES!"

Without thinking, she hugged Ned Starling. He stiffened, but hugged her back quickly.

They were leaning toward each other… Then Madison jerked away.

"Um… Thanks. Gotta go!" She said in a rush. She ran back toward the mansion.

"Wait!" Ned called feebly.

Madison didn't wait. All she could think about was _I almost kissed Ned Starling! NO!_

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Madison was currently at a hamburger joint with the girls. The girls, meaning Amy Cahill, Natalie Kabra, Sinead Starling, and Reagan Holt.

"I still don't remember how you peasants dragged me to a _hamburger joint._" Natalie said icily.

"We hit you on the head." Sinead explained.

"That's right." Natalie scowled.

They all sat at a booth where they all could sit comfortably. Madison ordered a Jumbo Burger and water. Soda ruined your muscles. **(That never stopped me…)**

"So… How are you and Ian, Amy?" Reagan asked.

Amy turned pink. "We had dinner last night."

"Did you kiss?"

"Sinead!"

"Well, did you?" Sinead pressed.

"Only a little one."

"Ooooo…" The girls laughed.

"Stop it!" Amy was beet-red now.

"How about you, Natalie? Found your "perfect boyfriend" yet?" Sinead smirked.

Natalie was thrown off a little. "No! I mean, yes! It's just… Da- My preferred choice doesn't know I'm interested yet."

"Were you going to say Daniel?" Amy grinned like a maniac. "You like my brother?"

"NO!" Natalie, for once, said too quickly.

"We all believe you." Reagan rolled her eyes.

Reagan looked at Madison. "Hey, Madison. You've been awfully quiet. Been having some boy troubles?"

Madison glared at her. "No."

"Hah! Denial! You have a crush."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Enough! People are staring at us." Amy whispered.

Madison glared at her twin. "Gladly."

Truthfully, she _was _having boy troubles. Ever since Ned had helped her (about 2 hours ago), she couldn't stop thinking about him. Why did he help her? Did he like her? Did she like him?

Yeah. Her brain was a mess of scrambled eggs. Yep. Eggs… Good for you…

Ok. That was random. Back to Ned.

She was so confused about him. He was an Ekat. She was a Tomas. Not a good mix. Explosion central.

It hadn't happened to Reagan and Ted or Sinead and Hamilton, but it was bound to break up.

You can't just break centuries of rivalry in one month of dating. Ekats vs. Tomas. Not Ekat plus Tomas.

Madison did like him- not that she would ever admit it.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Madison sat in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. She had tried her usual training regimen: Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, etc.

Didn't work. She was permanently awake.

_Water. I need water. That's it. _Madison thought.

She stepped out of bed and tip-toed to the hall.

"Creepy…" Madison whispered softly. The shadows crept up the walls of the mansion. They practically jumped out at her.

She heard soft footsteps behind her. She whirled around.

Ned Starling was walking behind her. He stopped abruptly after being found out.

"Jeez. Are you trying to make me jump out of my skin? And why were you following me? Creeper!"

Ned blushed a little. "I was not trying to scare you. And I was just going to get a class of water!"

"Me too." Madison said suspiciously.

They walked silently toward the kitchen.

Ned spoke first. "So… why couldn't you sleep?"

"Too many thoughts. Believe me, I tried."

"Hey! Me too."

"What are yours about?" Madison asked.

Ned's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Nothing."

"It's about girls, isn't it?"

His eyes widened. "How did you-"

"It's a girl thing. And before you say it, yes, I still am a girl, even though I exercise like a dude."

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Ned laughed.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So who's the girl?"

"Um… just a girl who is so not interested."

Madison chuckled. This was fun. "Sounds just like Natalie and Dan."

"What do you mean?"

"Dan does not know she's interested."

Ned gaped. "She's interested?"

"I know, right?..."

Suddenly, they were talking like best friends. Too soon, they reached the kitchen.

Madison poured herself a glass of water, and one for Ned.

"Well, I hope that girl of yours notices you soon."

"Thanks. I hope she does soon, too."

"Good night."

"Night."

Madison walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ned alone.

Ned sighed. "I wish she would, too."

_Oh, Madison, when will you notice?_

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Madison woke up feeling pretty normal. She remembered talking with Ned last night. A silly little smile spread across her face.

She noticed and immediately frowned.

_Ned Starling is nothing to smile about._

Madison got up and got dressed. Then she started her morning training regimen.

Then she did her morning run. She felt like a robot. A regular schedule all the time.

She stopped. She didn't want to be a robot.

Madison went back to the mansion.

She walked past a guestroom- and nearly barfed.

Reagan and Ted were lip-locking… or making out.

Madison gagged past the room. She walked into the kitchen.

"So… we meet again."

Madison looked at Ned. "Mmm."

"I know that look. Let me guess: You saw them making out, didn't you?"

"Mm."

"I know. I felt like that as soon as I walked past them."

"I. Think. I'm. Going. To. Hurl."

"I thought Holts had iron stomachs."

"Only with physical stuff. Not… gushy love stuff."

"Noted…"

"Anyway…I'm grossed out."

"Got it. Hey, do you want to, um… maybe go get some ice cream? I mean, to get away from the lovebirds?"

Madison stopped breathing.

_Did he just ask me out? No. It's just to get away… OMG what if people got the wrong idea about me being with him? I'd better answer._

"Sure."

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Ned drove her to "Mack Attack Ice Cream." Catchy name.

Madison and Ned sat at a little table in the shop. Madison bought a vanilla ice cream, and Ned got a fudge chocolate chunk.

"So…been doing anything cool lately?" Madison started a conversation.

"Just trying to invent an ipod that will store all the music, movies, and T.V. shows you want. And combining it with a laser beam."

"Oh. Well, I'd buy it. A laser beam? Cool!"

And just like that, they were talking like old buddies. Anybody looking at them would never have thought they were enemies, or that their families hated each other.

Sooner than they thought, the ice cream was wiped from their lips, cones were crunched, and money was paid.

"What do you want to do now?" Ned asked, pulling on his jacket.

"We could… I dunno… maybe go to a mall? I hear a new sports store opened up!"

"Sure."

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Madison and Ned walked down the spacious mall.

"This is huge…" Madison said, awed.

Suddenly, an ear-bleeding shouting argument broke out.

"I don't WANT to go in a girly clothes shop!"

"Stop being a child, Daniel! Just go in!"

"I refuse!"

"DANIEL…."

"Nope!"

Madison and Ned turned the corner… and saw Dan and Natalie fighting outside of the store _Le Awesome Chic. _

Madison pulled Ned behind the corner. "Oh, my… I've got the best idea! Wanna help?"

Ned saw the evil glint in her eyes. "What do you have in mind?" He said in an evil voice.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

"Daniel, why do you refuse to go in the store?"

"It's girly! And when you go in a store, you go in four more!"

They glared at each other. Natalie blew air out of her nose, turned on her heel, and went into the store.

Madison moved quickly. She dragged an almost invisible rope in front of the door.

She could see Natalie heading back to the entrance. She gave Ned a thumbs up.

Ned nodded. "OH MY GOSH, NINJAS!"

Dan whirled around, just as Natalie came out of the store. She tripped over the invisible wire and plowed into Dan.

Natalie was on top of him, both their faces red.

Madison and Ned had trouble breathing because of their laughing.

They hi-fived each other, but ran out of the mall as soon as they saw Dan and Natalie's murderous faces.

Outside in a green park, They were getting the last of the giggles out.

"Great job, Ned!" Madison laughed.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Holt."

"I try."

They walked on in silence, grinning from their victory. (Or trick, depends on your perspective.)

Ned spoke. "We make a good team, you know."

Madison felt her cheeks heating up. "I guess so."

"Let's sit here." Ned suggested.

They both sat under an oak tree, facing each other.

"How did you get the idea?"

"I don't know… I just remembered that Natalie liked Dan, and that it would be funny."

"That's smart."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Coming from an Ekat, I'll consider this a great honor."

"It is."

"So modest."

"That's me."

"Hah." Madison laid on her back, letting the cool grass tickle her cheek.

Ned lay down beside her.

They stared at the sky.

"That one looks like a brain." Ned commented on a cloud.

"More like a blob."

"Well… That one kind of looks like a heart."

Madison did not want to hear that. She still felt uncomfortable about her feelings for Ned. They were enemies, but they had had a great day.

And he made her stomach have a tingly feeling that made her want to throw up.

_Oh, no… I'm falling in love… with Ned Starling?! NONONONO…._

Wait. Why not? What was stopping her? Nobody ever said she couldn't.

"Yeah." Madison said a determined smile on her face.

Ned turned to face her. "Madison… I like you. But not only as a friend. More, actually."

Madison had a blank face on.

Ned looked at her. "I knew it. You don't like me back. It's ok. I'll just leave."

Before he could get up, Madison pressed her lips to his. _What am I doing?_

Ned smiled. "Ok, I might have miscalculated."

"Yeah. Just a little bit."

They laughed into the night, finally not enemies, and more than friends.

And it was awesome.

**The… End… FINALLY! This took forever. **

**Try not to hate, this is my first Nedison story.**

**Anyway… I hope I won! If not, awww… But ok!**

**Review maybe?**

**See ya later,**

**Demi**


End file.
